Mon-El
Mon-El also known as Valor'''https://www.imdb.com/list/ls047203460/?ref_=otl_3 is the former prince of Daxam. He crash-landed on Earth, and was rescued by Kara Zor-El. He was the son of Lar Gand and Rhea. As a result for his feeling for Kara, he became her husband, and now he is the father of her child, Rose Zor-El. Early History Mon-El was born to Lar Gand King of Daxam, and Rhea Queen of Daxam. When Krypton exploded he was sent to safety by his guard. He crash-landed on Earth, and was rescued by Kara. Personality Powers and Abilities * '''Daxamite Physiology: Normally, like all Daxamites, Mon-El's capabilities are no greater than a normal human of his physical conditioning. However, once charged by the energy of a blue or yellow sun and metabolized into his body, he becomes able to perform various inhuman feats. While generic for his race, it is unknown whether Mon-El would have developed other powers had he stayed under the Earth's yellow sun for a greater amount of time. * Solar Energy Absorption: While Mon-El's powers are dependent on the energy spectrum from a blue or yellow sun, his body is able to constantly and passively absorb such energy while exposed to it, essentially keeping him reserves fully charged near-constantly. Direct exposure to sunlight will also accelerate his recovery from any injuries he does manage to sustain. * Accelerated Healing Factor: Mon-El's solar charged metabolism accelerates his healing and allows him to burn calories at a fast rate, making him resilient to weight gain. * Super Speed: Mon-El possesses the ability to move at incredible speeds, far greater than that of any normal human. * Super Strength: Mon-El's strength is enhanced under a yellow sun, enough to easily kill a normal human if he were to attack them directly. * Invulnerability: Mon-El is essentially invulnerable to all Earthly weapons, with needles unable to penetrate his skin. He has sustained damage from meta-humans such as Livewire and recovered with little to no effect on his person. Weaknesses * Lead: Weapons made from lead will penetrate Mon-El's skin; if lead stayed in his system for too long, he will die from the poisoning. Due to him having spent over a year exposed to Earth's yellow sun-enriched atmosphere, Mon-El is able to endure it's poisoning effects for much longer than most Daxamites. * Red Sun Energy: Like all Daxamites, exposure to the Red Sun will make Mon-El the equivalent of a human being on Earth. * Magic: Like all Daxamites and humans, Mon-El can be affected by supernatural forces or powers. This is because his powers are due to her natural physiology and not from the supernatural. * Hypnosis: Mon-El is vulnerable to hypnosis. Relationships Rose Zor-El Rose is Mon-El's only child and daughter with Kara. She was born on Earth during the invasion of the Daxamites. As the air was infected with lead, Mon-El was starting to suffer under the effects of the lead as well and Kara quickly brought him to his space pod. Kara then tearfully gave Mon-El her mother's necklace for him to remember her by before she told him that she loved him. Mon-El told her that she was the reason why he was now a better person and they shared one final kiss before he entered the pod as his condition worsened. Once in the pod, he gave her one last look before Kara watched him leave the Earth. As Rose is now older, she knows the truth about her father. When he returned to Earth, they embraced with hugs. Now, Mon-El loves his daughter more than anything, and will fight to the death to protect his daughter from harm. Kara Zor-El Kara is Mon-El's wife. Kara and Mon-El first met, when Mon-El first crash-landed on earth. At first they didn't have feelings towards other. As they get to know each other they begin to develop feelings towards one another. They've been dating and they have been known for their "on and off" relationship. During an affair, they conceive their daughter. During the Daxamite invasion, the only way to ward them off was by infecting the air with lead, Mon-El was starting to suffer under the effects of the lead as well and Kara quickly brought him to his space pod. Kara then tearfully gave Mon-El her mother's necklace for him to remember her by before she told him that she loved him. Mon-El told her that she was the reason why he was now a better person and they shared one final kiss before he entered the pod as his condition worsened. See also References Category:Supergirl Category:Supergirl Characters Category:Male Characters